Stay In My Life
by Kenjiro Teo
Summary: Sesosok hantu tampan hadir dikehidupan Taeyong yang abu-abu. Sebut saja bodyguard ghaib. Seperti layaknya hubungan timbal balik. Jaehyun,si hantu cogan meminta tolong pada Taeyong untuk menemukan jasadnya. Berhasilkah Taeyong mengabulkan permintaan Jaehyun yang kini telah merebut hatinya? {JAEHYUN X TAEYONG} {Indonesia Inside}


_Screenplays by Kenjiro Teo_

 _STAY IN MY LIFE_

 _Lee Taeyong Jung Jaehyun Johnny Seo Doyoung Khun_

 _Genre : Romance, Tragedy_

 _Rating : T - Maybe M for next_

 _Disclaimer : This is just fanfic. Sorry for using our nation, city, etc. That's just for the story. If you don't like it, don't read then. Review juseyo_

# # # STAY IN MY LIFE # # #

Jgerrrrrrrrr!!!

Petir terus menggelegar kala sebuah pesawat berusaha terbang dengan tenang di udara. Sang pilot tetap berusaha fokus supaya pesawat tidak oleng. Namun beberapa kali petir menyambar. Tak lupa dengan hujan yang teramat deras sampai membuat kaca depan pesawat buram. Pesawat itu milik tentara angkatan udara Korea Selatan yang sedang dalam misi menuju Afrika Selatan. Sekitar 25 tentara pun berada di dalamnya. Semuanya adalah orang-orang terpilih yang sebelumnya memang sudah dilatih sedemikian rupa untuk dapat menangani berbagai situasi dan kondisi. Seperti sekarang pun, mereka mencoba tenang dan tidak panik. Saling menenangkan satu sama lain dan berpikir bahwa mereka akan tetap selamat. Berbekal keberanian dan materi pertahanan hidup maupun basic safety training yang mereka miliki.

Tapi pertahanan mereka runtuh tatkala pesawat itu akhirnya oleng karena petir yang menyambar sayap pesawat hingga membuatnya terbakar. Pesawat berulang kali berputar dan miring ke kanan dan kiri. Membuat semua yang berada didalamnya panik. Beberapa diantaranya berusaha terjun, tetapi ditahan oleh teman yang lain. Hingga akhirnya...

BUMMMMMMM!!!!!

Pesawat itu meledak di udara dan melemparkan puing-puingnya beserta para tentara diatas lautan. Semuanya tenggelam di dalam air begitu juga badan pesawat yang hancur di semua bagian. Dan juga... Beberapa tubuh yang ikut tenggelam.

STAY IN MY LIFE

Drap drap drap

"Ya! Doyoung-ah, pinjami aku pr matematika kemarin. Kumohon" seseorang bername tag Khun memamerkan puppy eyes nya pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan gigi kelincinya yang lucu

"Kau ini selalu saja meminta pr padaku. Kenapa tidak minta pada yang lain saja?" Doyoung membalasnya dengan sebal

"Hehehe.. Kau tau sendiri aku tidak sepintar dirimu. Dan juga, Taeyong mana mau meminjamiku pr" Khun menatap seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakang dengan earphone di kedua telinganya yang sedang menatap kosong kearah jendela

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu meminjam pr padanya? Sudah tau dia itu aneh. Masih saja menemaninya"

"Doyoung-ah, kau ini kenapa begitu membenci Taeyong? Apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal?" Bukannya Khun ikut campur atau apa, tapi ia hanya penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang membuat seorang Lee Taeyong tak memiliki satu teman pun di sekolah. Khun anak baru di sekolah ini. Jadi ia tidak banyak tau tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ataupun dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama Taeyong yang duduk disebelah kirinya. Yang bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Khun merasa aneh pada Taeyong. Tapi ia tidak punya keberanian untuk bertanya langsung.

Lee Taeyong. Siswa kelas dua SMA biasa yang terlalu menutup diri dan selalu sendiri. Dimanapun kapanpun. Dirinya juga tak pernah lepas dari bullyan siswa lainnya. Yang terkadang lupa betapa itu menyiksanya. Tapi Taeyong diam saja dan melupakan kejadian bullying nya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal dirinya juga ingin diperlakukan baik oleh teman-temannya. Walaupun agak sulit untuk bersosialisasi, Taeyong tetap menjalani hidup setenang mungkin.

"Aku pulang"

Ya, selalu sunyi sepi dan senyap. Tak ada balasan dari ucapan nya setiap kali Taeyong pulang kerumah. Tentu saja karena ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Orang tuanya meninggal begitu juga saudara-saudaranya. Semuanya sudah tiada yang tersisa satupun. Semenjak insiden itu terjadi setahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat Taeyong baru masuk SMA. Keluarganya tewas tak tersisa setelah kebakaran terjadi di lokasi perayaan pernikahan salah satu pamannya. Entah siapa yang memulai peristiwa itu. Yang jelas itu sangat menyakitkan hati seorang Lee Taeyong. Hingga membuatnya trauma dan menutup diri dari orang lain. Untungnya dia masih memiliki harta dari orang tua dan keluarga nya. Yang cukup untuk menopang hidupnya sampai ia lulus sekolah. Dan kehidupan nya yang normal pun kini lenyap. Dirinya lebih sering sendiri dan sering sekali dikerjai oleh orang lain.

Taeyong melempar tas sekolahnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah. Tentu saja tubuhnya kelelahan, ia mendapat hukuman lari lapangan 50 putaran. Telapak kakinya melepuh dan sepatunya rusak. Taeyong menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan air mata menetes di pelipisnya. Membasahi selimut yang ia tindih

"Eomma... Appa... Hyung..."

Taeyong bangun dan keluar dari rumah. Ia berjalan gontai menuju sebuah pemakaman umum yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya disana, ia terduduk sambil menatap tiga nisan di hadapannya. Tertera nama keluarga Lee disana. Air mata Taeyong turun semakin deras. Tangannya mengusap ketiga nisan itu bergantian

"Eomma... Appa... Hyung... Apakah hidupku akan terus seperti ini? Hiks.. Kenapa.. Kenapa aku tidak ikut.. Hikss.. Dengan kalian saja..." Taeyong berkata dengan suara lirih yang rasanya sangat pedih untuk didengar

"Aku.. Lelah dengan semua yang terjadi.. Hiks.. Padaku.. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.. Hiks.."

"Kau pikir dengan berkeluh kesah pada batu nisan dapat melepaskanmu dari masalah duniawi? Yang benar saja. Berpikirlah rasional. Ckck anak sekolah terlalu banyak makan micin dan tontonan drama" seseorang melintas sambil melirik Taeyong yang terdiam. Ia merasa tersindir dan tidak senang dengan ucapan pria itu. Ini urusan Taeyong. Orang lain tidak perlu berkomentar apa-apa tentangnya.

"Ya! Memangnya kau siapa? Ini urusanku mau menangis atau mengadu pada siapapun. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dan maaf aku tidak memerlukan kritikanmu" Taeyong berdiri dan melihat pria tadi membalikkan badannya. Ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan amat datar

"Semua makhluk bebas berkomentar apapun terhadap siapapun. Dan apa yang kukatakan itu memang benar" pria itu berkata tanpa ekspresi apapun. Membuat Taeyong kesal dan maju mendekatinya. Dapat dilihatnya pria itu amat pucat. Taeyong pikir mungkin dia kedinginan maka dari itu kulitnya bisa sepucat itu

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tidak mengenalmu jadi tolong kau diam saja dan urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Tuan pucat"

"Apakah seseorang harus mengenal orang lainnya untuk bisa menyampaikan kritikan?" bukannya berhenti, pria pucat di hadapan Taeyong malah berucap lagi seolah sedang menantang Taeyong. Dan itu cukup membuat Taeyong naik pitam

"Diamlah kau sial- " Taeyong hendak mendorong pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Tangannya menembus tubuh pria di hadapannya. Taeyong bingung bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Ia yakin ia sedang berbicara dengan manusia

"K-kau... Siapa? Kau ini apa?" Taeyong menatap bingung

"Menurutmu? Kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahumu lagi. Aku yakin anak kecil juga tahu siapa aku" dan detik berikutnya pria itu menghilang. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang shock.

STAY IN MY LIFE

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian penampakan pria pucat di pemakaman itu terjadi. Kini hantu itu tinggal bersama Taeyong. Lebih tepatnya ia yang memaksa Taeyong untuk bisa menerima kehadirannya. Namanya Jaehyun. Dan hanya itu yang ia ingat tentang jati dirinya. Taeyong tak begitu mempedulikan identitas Jaehyun. Toh dia tidak bisa terlihat oleh orang lain. Hanya Taeyong lah yang bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Mulai dari mengobrol, bermain dan menemani Taeyong disaat kesepian. Memang Jaehyun tak bisa begitu diharapkan untuk melakukan segala hal. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menjadi obat penenang dan kesepian Taeyong selama ini. Terkadang mereka juga suka sekali berdebat. Taeyong yang awalnya lebih suka diam, kini mulutnya mulai bisa kembali seperti dulu. Cerewet dan aktif.

"Jae.. Ganti channel Spongebob" Taeyong duduk di sofa sambil memeluk sebungkus snack besar

"Tidak mau. Olahraga adalah yang terbaik" dan Jaehyun akan tetap kokoh dengan pendapatnya

"Ini tv milikku! Kenapa kau yang seolah menguasainya? Berikan remote nya padaku!" Taeyong berusaha meraih remote tv yang Jaehyun pegang. Memang Taeyong tidak bisa menyentuh Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun bisa menyentuh menggenggam dan meraih sesuatu. Dan jika orang biasa yang melihat akan terlihat seperti Taeyong tengah berusaha meraih remote tv yang melayang di udara.

"Kena kau!" Taeyong meraih remote itu dan langsung mengganti channelnya menjadi tayangan Spongebob

"Kau sudah SMA tapi masih saja menonton film anak-anak. Kapan kau akan tumbuh dewasa"

"Kuharap aku tak pernah dewasa" Taeyong melahap snacknya santai. Setelah menelannya, Taeyong beralih menatap Jaehyun yang diam saja di sampingnya

"Jae, apa kau keberatan jika aku memiliki segudang pertanyaan tentangmu?"

"Tergantung. Jika pertanyaanmu itu tidak berbobot dan terkesan receh. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya"

"Hey kau bahkan belum mendengar pertanyaanku"

"Lalu hal apa saja yang sebenarnya terlintas di kepalamu itu?"

"Mm.. Kau benar-benar hantu sungguhan? Bagaimana kau bisa meninggal ? Lalu darimana kau berasal? Sebenarnya kau itu siapa sebelum meninggal? Apa ada alasan lain mengapa kau tidak pergi ke surga atau neraka? Lalu setelah meninggal, apa yang kau lakukan lagi?" Taeyong menatap serius ke arah Jaehyun yang terdiam

"Ya. Aku memang hantu. Dan jawaban selanjutnya adalah, aku tidak tahu. Tidak tahu tidak tahu tidak tahu" dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Taeyong ingin menyedot Jaehyun dengan vacuum cleaner

"hhhhhh tidak berfaedah sekali jawabanmu. Lalu apa kau tinggal di suatu tempat?"

"Ya. Walaupun aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahmu ini, aku juga punya tempat tinggal lain"

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti akan bilang tidak tahu lagi"

"Tidak. Kali ini aku tahu. Tempat tinggalku itu bagi sebagian orang yang memiliki kemampuan sepertimu adalah negeri yang sangat megah dan makmur. Hidupmu tidak akan sengsara dan miskin disana. Semuanya damai aman tentram dan tidak ada yang mengusikmu. Negeriku itu lebih modern dan berkembang sangat pesat dibanding negeri manapun di bumi ini. Lokasinya memang masih di bumi. Tetapi untuk orang biasa, mereka tidak bisa melihatnya atau bahkan memasuki negeriku itu. Semuanya berwarna kuning keemasan. Tapi yang tinggal disana semuanya adalah makhluk sepertiku. Tempat berkumpulnya makhluk tak kasat mata dari seluruh dunia. Bisa dibilang kerajaan bangsa kami" Taeyong yang mendengar penjelasan Jaehyun hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf O

"Dimana itu berada?"

"Namanya-"

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

Belum sempat Jaehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel rumah Taeyong berbunyi. Menandakan seseorang datang bertamu. Dengan langkah tergesa, Taeyong membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan paras tampan seperti keturunan western mengenakan setelan jas coklat tersenyum padanya.

"Johnny Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ingin datang?" Taeyong memeluk Johnny sebentar lalu mempersilahkannya masuk dan duduk di ruang tv tempat ia dan Jaehyun duduk tadi. Dan Jaehyun pun masih duduk tenang di sofa empuk itu.

"Hey geser sedikit. Berikan dia tempat duduk" Taeyong memberikan gestur pada Jaehyun supaya mau menggeser pantatnya. Sedangkan Johnny mengernyit bingung

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Taeyongie? Aku kan belum duduk"

"A-ah.. Maksudku.. Silahkan duduk" dengan gugup Taeyong menyuruh Johnny duduk dan dirinya segera melenggang ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman

'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Taeyong agak aneh ya' pikir Johnny

Taeyong kembali dari dapur dengan segelas jus anggur ditangannya. Menaruhnya perlahan diatas meja. Dengan ekor matanya, Taeyong bisa melihat Jaehyun menatap sinis pada Johnny. Tapi itu terlihat lucu dimata Taeyong. Ekspresi Jaehyun seperti ia benar-benar sebal pada Johnny yang bahkan tak bisa melihatnya sedikitpun.

"Ada apa hyung kemari?" Taeyong duduk di samping Johnny. Ah lebih tepatnya diantara Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"Memangnya kalau aku ingin datang kemari harus ada alasannya ya?"

"Ah tidak juga. Aku senang kau main ke rumahku. Jadi aku tidak kesepian"

"Hey jadi selama beberapa hari ini kau masih kesepian padahal jelas jelas aku ada disisimu terus" Jaehyun protes merasa tidak dihargai kehadirannya oleh Taeyong

"Sssttt.. " Taeyong berusaha mengabaikan Jaehyun dan mengibaskan tangannya

"Aku datang kemari karena ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku akan berhenti mengajar di sekolah. Dan aku akan kembali ke pekerjaanku semula"

"Maksudmu, kau akan.. Jadi tentara lagi?"

"Tidak. Bukan tentara yang levelnya dibawah. Aku sudah di angkat untuk posisi yang lebih tinggi. Maka dari itu aku harus fokus dengan pilihanku ini"

"Jadi aku tidak bisa melihatmu di sekolah lagi?" Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya sedih

"Hey jangan sedih. Kau masih bisa tetap sekolah seperti biasa. Lagipula kita masih bisa berhubungan dengan ponsel dan bertemu di suatu tempat"

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda"

"Taeyong, belajarlah untuk bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lain. Mungkin itu bisa mengurangi intensitas bullyan yang kau terima"

"Kau tidak mengerti posisiku. Aku tidak akan diperlakukan seperti ini jika saja... Peristiwa itu tidak terjadi"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi. Masa depanmu jauh lebih penting. Aku percaya, Taeyongku bisa melewati semua ini" Johnny menggenggam tangan Taeyong erat. Berusaha menguatkan si manis yang membalasnya dengan senyuman. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat makhluk disebelah mereka mendengus sebal. Dan kemudian menghilang.

STAY IN MY LIFE

BRAKKKK

"Hey bangunlah dasar lemah! Baru seperti ini saja kau sudah menyerah?" Empat orang siswa SMA dengan penampilan seperti preman tengah asyik membully siswa lainnya yang kini tersungkur dengan beberapa luka di lengan dan wajahnya

"Lee Taeyong.Hh mendengar namamu saja membuatku jijik. Kenapa kau tidak enyah saja dari sini? Semua orang disini sudah muak denganmu"

"A-aku.. Tidak mau.. Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Kau masih berani menjawab?! Kau tidak takut padaku hah?!"

BUGGG

Taeyong yang masih lemas kembali tersungkur ke belakang karena pukulan telak itu tepat mengenai pipinya. Dan sudut bibirnya pun berdarah. Wajahnya sudah lebam namun ini semua belum berakhir. Dan detik berikutnya pun mereka dengan teganya menyiram tubuh Taeyong dengan air bekas pel. Dari atas kepala sampai kaki Taeyong basah semua. Dan sentuhan akhirnya pun, satu kilogram tepung dan telur mendarat di sekujur tubuh Taeyong.

"Jika kau berani melaporkan hal ini pada Johnny Ssaem lagi, kupastikan besoknya kau tak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit" dan mereka semua hendak pergi meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa meja kursi di dalam ruangan tempat membully Taeyong terbang menghantam mereka berempat. Ada yang ikut terlempar, ada pula yang tertindih. Taeyong yakin hantaman benda kayu itu sangat sakit. Kaki kursi dan meja saja bisa sampai patah. Dan tubuh empat orang itu juga lebih dari sekedar lebam. Darah dimana-mana dan Taeyong terlalu shock untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa itu semua ulah Jaehyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia tentu saja marah melihat Taeyong diperlakukan seperti itu. Makanya ia dengan tanpa rasa belas kasihan membalas mereka berempat. Taeyong merasakan sesuatu memegang lengannya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan kosong itu

"J-jaehyun.. Apa yang barusan itu perbuatanmu?" Taeyong mengikuti langkah Jaehyun yang ia yakini menuju rooftop

"Menurutmu aku akan diam saja melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu? Tidak akan!" Jaehyun berdiri menghadap Taeyong yang sedari tadi menunduk

"Lihat aku Taeyong" dan mau tak mau Taeyong pun mendongka menatap Jaehyun yang juga menatapnya

"Lain kali jika ada yang bersikap seperti itu padamu, panggil aku. Atau jika perlu kau coba saja lawan mereka"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa.."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau hanya perlu memanggilku maka aku akan datang. Apa sulitnya?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kuharapkan darimu? Memintamu melakukan kekerasan pada mereka? Membalas itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah juga Jaehyun!"

"Setidaknya aku bisa menolongmu!"

"Jangan bersikap seolah olah aku sangat lemah dan kau bisa selalu menjadi penolongku setiap waktu! Yang bahkan tak bisa kusentuh. Dan mereka juga tak bisa melihatmu"

"Tapi aku-"

"Tak pernahkah kau bayangkan apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangku jika aku selalu meminta bantuan padamu untuk membalas mereka? Kau bahkan datang sesaat setelah mereka puas mengerjaiku. Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk bergantung padamu?" Taeyong mundur dan berjalan pelan menjauhi Jaehyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti

"Karena aku peduli padamu" Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih... " Hati Taeyong luluh dan senyuman terukir indah di wajahnya

"Ayo pulang"

STAY IN MY LIFE

Taeyong sedang asik melahap beberapa jelly cup aneka rasa setelah mengobati luka di tubuhnya. Jaehyun pun masih setia menemaninya. Pahanya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala Taeyong. Layaknya sebuah bantal empuk.

"Jae... Maafkan aku tadi ya.."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah"

"Aku merasa tidak enak padamu karena ucapanku tadi sore. Padahal kau berniat baik padaku. Aku merasa bersalah"

"Tidak apa Taeyongie.." Jaehyun dengan lembutnya mengusap rambut Taeyong

"Jae, aku selalu penasaran. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu? Sedangkan kau bisa menyentuh apapun sesukamu"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Aissh.. Hmm.. Ah, besok hari minggu ya? Aku akan pergi ke gereja. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Aku mana boleh masuk ke tempat suci"

"Hey memangnya kau ini hantu jahat? Kalau kau tidak berniat jahat atau menggoda manusia, santai saja"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku menurut saja"

"Hehehe... Hhh rasanya aku ingin memelukmu saat aku senang. Tapi tidak bisa hahaha" dan setelahnya Jaehyun mengabulkan keinginan Taeyong. Memeluknya dengan hangat. Taeyong terbuai dengan pelukan ghaib ala Jaehyun. Baginya pelukan itu begitu nyata. Dan Taeyong terlelap dalam dekapan Jaehyun malam itu.

# # # STAY IN MY LIFE # # #

Esoknya seperti yang sudah Taeyong niatkan, ia dan Jaehyun pergi ke gereja bersama. Awalnya Jaehyun menolak masuk dan ingin diluar saja. Tapi Taeyong tetap memaksa dan melakukan aegyo padanya. Hingga membuat Jaehyun luluh dan takluk. Mau tak mau ia ikut masuk dan duduk disamping Taeyong. Mereka berdoa bersama-sama. Tapi dengan doa yang berbeda. Dan masing-masing dari mereka saja yang tahu isi doa itu. Hingga kegiatan keagamaan itu pun selesai, semua orang sudah keluar. Tapi Taeyong tetap berada di dalam dengan Jaehyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba Taeyong beranjak dan agak berlari kecil mendekati seorang pendeta. Taeyong memberi salam dan dibalas oleh pendeta itu

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja nak. Tanyakan saja apa yang membuatmu resah. Dan sebelumnya boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Namaku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong"

"Lalu temanmu? Siapa namanya?"

"Teman.. Ku? Yang mana?"

"Yang sedari tadi duduk disampingmu"

"A-ah, dia... Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Baiklah, ceritakan padaku"

Dan Taeyong bercerita panjang lebar dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak. Menjelaskan sedetail mungkin pada pendeta itu. Berusaha menemukan jawaban atas keingintahuannya selama ini.

"Baik aku mengerti. Begini Taeyong, temanmu itu bukanlah hantu. Mungkin bagi orang yang memiliki kemampuan sepertimu pasti menganggapnya hantu. Tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Dia bisa menyentuhmu, layaknya manusia biasa. Tetapi kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Itu karena dia bukan hantu. Karena dia belum mati. Itu hanya-"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" dalam hitungan detik Jaehyun sudah berada di antara Taeyong dan Pendeta itu. Menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dirinya seperti terusik

"T-tidak ada! Ayo pulang. Aku permisi dulu" Taeyong memberi salam singkat dan berjalan cepat keluar dari gereja.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Taeyong melamun memikirkan ucapan pendeta itu. Ia masih belum yakin jika Jaehyun benar-benar belum mati. Ia melihat Jaehyun sebagai hantu. Memang benar Jaehyun tak terlihat seperti hantu-hantu yang ada di film. Dengan penampilan kotor dan menyeramkan. Jaehyun nampak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu. Apa kau ingin mati konyol tertabrak kendaraan huh?" Jaehyun berdiri disamping Taeyong. Dengan tangan bertengger di pundak Taeyong

"Jaehyun... Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa meninggal?"

"Lagi-lagi kau menanyakan itu. Memangnya ada apa?" Taeyong tidak langsung melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Jaehyun. Matanya melihat sekelilingnya. Cukup sepi. Lalu melanjutkannya

"Hehe.. Kau kan selama ini sudah bersikap baik padaku. Aku hanya.. penasaran. Kenapa kau hanya berpihak padaku dan mau melindungiku?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku peduli padamu"

"Iya lalu apa alasanmu peduli padaku? Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu padaku. Apa ada suatu hal yang ingin kau mintai bantuan dariku? Aku akan membantumu"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah membahasnya"

"O-oh,uhm.. Aku mengikuti feelingku"

"Seorang nenek tua memberiku petunjuk. Dia seperti tetua di negeri tempatku tinggal. Dia bilang aku harus mencari seseorang untuk membantu mencari jasadku. Supaya aku bisa tenang"

"Lalu kenapa kau menemuiku? Lagipula kau ini belum mati- ups"

"Apa? Darimana kau yakin kalau aku belum mati?"

"Saat aku bertanya pada pendeta tadi, dia mengatakan bahwa kau itu belum mati. Makanya kau itu tidak sempurna. Kau tidak bisa kusentuh layaknya hantu. Tapi kau bisa menyentuhku seolah olah kau ini manusia yang masih hidup"

"Jadi.. Aku masih hidup?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan mata berbinar

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kalau kau memang butuh bantuanku..."

"Apa kau bisa menemukan tubuhku? Kumohon.. Tolong aku"

"Jaehyun, aku ingin. Sangat ingin membantumu. Tapi, apa bisa seorang anak SMA sepertiku mencari tubuh orang lain yang bahkan tak kuketahui lokasinya"

"Kau benar.. Ya sudah kalau begitu tidak perlu membantuku"

"Hey hey.. Aku memang tidak yakin bisa menemukan tubuhmu secepatnya. Tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu dan menemukan caranya"

"Terima kasih"

# # # STAY IN MY LIFE # # #

Hari ini Taeyong berniat membolos dari sekolah seharian penuh. Ia ingin menemui Johnny untuk meminta bantuannya. Karena ia yakin dirinya tak mungkin menyelesaikan janjinya dengan Jaehyun tanpa bantuan orang lain juga. Setidaknya Johnny tahu apa yang harus dilakukan Taeyong dalam mencari tahu sesuatu hal tentang Jaehyun nantinya.

"Johnny Hyung! Johnny Hyung! Apa kau ada dirumah?" Taeyong dengan tidak sabarnya mengetuk pintu rumah Johnny. Hingga akhirnya sang pemilik rumah keluar dengan penampilannya yang masih mengenakan seragam tentara

"Ada apa Taeyongie?"

"Apa kau bekerja di dalam rumah? Kau tidak tinggal di barak atau sebagainya?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas penting. Dan ini misi yang rahasia. Jadi aku tetap tinggal dirumah sampai aku selesai menyelidikinya"

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kumintai tolong"

"Tentu saja. Masuklah" Taeyong masuk kedalam layaknya rumah sendiri. Terlihat cukup berantakan. Dengan kertas dan foto-foto yang tersebar dimana mana. Begitu juga dengan beberapa monitor komputer yang menyala.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang menyelidiki apa?"

"Tapi kau jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini ya. Aku sedang menyelidiki pasukan Alfa yang hilang di sebuah pulau. Kurasa pesawat itu jatuh"

"Pulau ini? S-u-l-a-w-e-s-i?" Taeyong melihat secarik kertas dengan foto sebuah pulau

"Iya. Tepatnya di Indonesia. Salah satu pulau yang kelihatannya masih sangat alami dan banyak hutannya"

"Kenapa kau yakin pesawat itu jatuh disini?"

"Karena sinyal pesawat itu masih terdeteksi. Walaupun sinyalnya lemah. Dan lokasi tempat jatuhnya memang berada tak jauh dari pulau itu"

"Lalu setelah kau menemukan lokasinya, kau akan pergi kesana?" Taeyong menaruh kembali kertas itu diatas meja dan berjalan mendekati monitor komputer yang sedang menampilkan sebuah data profil para tentara. Taeyong mengamatinya dengan teliti satu per satu. Dan matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat dengan jelas salah satu profil yang tertera disana. Sebuah data lengkap dengan foto atas nama Jaehyun terpajang di deretan bawah

"I-ini... J-jaehyun.. Benarkah ini Jaehyun?"

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Dia Jung Jaehyun. Salah satu tentara yang ikut menjalankan misi di Afrika Selatan. Tapi sayangnya dia juga jadi korban pesawat yang jatuh itu"

"H-hyung! Apakah semua awak pesawat mati jika pesawat itu jatuh? Apa kau melihat tanda-tanda yang mungkin saja, ada salah satu diantaranya yang masih hidup?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Taeyong? Pesawat itu kalau sudah jatuh ya hancur. Berubah menjadi puing-puing. Dan sebelum jatuh biasanya akan meledak terlebih dahulu-"

"Tapi kau bilang kau menemukan sinyalnya!!!" Taeyong mencengkeram bagian depan baju Johnny

"Iya aku memang menemukannya. Tapi aku mana tahu dengan awak pesawat yang sudah mati atau masih hidup. Yang kutemukan hanyalah sinyal pesawatnya" Johnny dengan lembut mengusap kepala Taeyong dan mencoba menenangkannya

"T-tapi.. Kau akan tetap pergi kesana kan? Kau akan mencari pesawat itu di Indonesia kan?"

"Ya aku akan pergi kesana. Mungkin minggu depan"

"Aku ikut!!"

"Ha- Apa?! Untuk apa kau ikut? Ini perjalanan berbahaya Taeyongie. Cukup aku saja yang pergi"

"Tidak. Aku harus ikut. Kumohon..." Taeyong menyatukan kedua tangannya. Memohon dengan aegyo dan kitty eyesnya. Dan sepertinya Johnny mulai bimbang untuk mengiyakannya atau tidak.

Kira-kira Johnny mau gak ya ngajak Taeyong pergi ke Sulawesi? Lalu gimana nasib Jaehyun selanjutnya? Apa dia bener masih hidup atau tinggal jasad? Lalu gimana ya tempat tinggalnya Jaehyun itu?

To Be Continued :v

Wait for the sequel yaaaaa. Buat readers yang asli Sulawesi, saya mohon izin untuk pakai nama tempatnya ya. Semata mata cuma buat story aja kok. Inget ya, ini cuma Fanfic. Not real :B

Salam panas Kenjiro Teo


End file.
